Daddies
by Marymel
Summary: Lindsey and Jackson have a chat about their fathers.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thought it would be cool to publish this on the 17th anniversary of the debut of CSI.**

 **I love that Lindsey became a CSI on the show, and I really love the stories I wrote with her and Jackson. I think they might have a bit in common. So I thought it would be cool for them to have a little chat about their parents. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Lindsey Willows loved being a CSI, but she loved her family with the lab more. Nick and Greg were father figures, and helped practically raise her alongside her mom. She really had grown up in the lab, just like Greg's son Jackson was growing up in the lab now. So when Greg and Morgan needed a babysitter one afternoon, Lindsey happily agreed. She loved Jackson and his baby sister Greta.

Jackson wanted to show Lindsey the family photo they'd just taken. Lindsey smiled when she saw Greg and his family. "Aw, you guys are growing up so fast."

"Yeah," Jackson said as he sat next to Lindsey on the couch. "Mama says she thinks I'm gonna be taller than dad."

Lindsey raised her eyebrows and looked at Jackson. "You didn't call him 'daddy'."

"I still do sometimes," Jackson said as he pulled up a box of photos his parents had been going through. "But daddy said it's okay. We still love each other."

"Yes, you do," Lindsey said with a warm smile. She and everyone knew Greg and Jackson belonged together. "You know, your dad and Uncle Nicky were like dads to me."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked. He thought for a moment. "What about your real daddy."

Lindsey sighed softly as she set the framed picture on the coffee table and held Greta on her lap. "He died when I was about your age."

Jackson's eyes widened and he looked sad. "Wow."

Lindsey smiled softly at the sweet boy she adored. "It's okay, honey. And I was sad when it happened. But I got through it." She looked down and frowned. "You know...your dad is a better dad than mine was."

"He is?" Jackson asked.

"Uh-huh," Lindsey said with a nod. "I mean, I thought he was a good dad when I was little, but...that was because he didn't do the stuff good parents do. You know? Like tell you to eat your vegetables and get to bed on time."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, my dad tells me that all the time. But we also do a lot of cool stuff. Did you know we went on a bug hunt yesterday?"

"You did?"

"Yeah. We found ants and moths and a butterfly!"

Lindsey smiled. "That is so cool!"

Jackson laughed. "Yeah. Someday we're gonna take Greta on a bug hunt. But dad says she might try to squish the bugs," Jackson said with a laugh.

Greta smiled at her big brother and snuggled against Lindsey.

"Yeah," Lindsey said, smiling at the baby girl on her lap.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Don't you miss him? Your daddy?"

"Yeah," Lindsey said. "But I know he loved me." She thought it best not to tell the young boy that her parents were most always fighting and, even though she loved her father, he did many things for himself or to spite Catherine.

Lindsey noticed Jackson frowning as he looked at the pictures. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Jackson slumped against the couch cushions. "Do you remember your daddy?"

Running her hand gently through Jackson's hair, Lindsey sighed softly. "Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I don't really remember my mommy. I mean, not mama. My other mom."

Lindsey smiled sadly. She knew Jackson was just three when he was left with Greg, and Greg was a far better parent than his birth mom Riley. "Do you remember anything about her?"

Jackson shrugged. "I remember she had long hair. And she held me sometimes when I was little. And she gave me my bear, Cubby."

Lindsey nodded, knowing Jackson had the teddy bear since he was born.

"I think she sang along with the radio," Jackson said. "I mean, I kind of remember she did when I came to live here. But I don't remember anything else. Is that bad?"

"No!" Lindsey said. "Sweetie, your mom did the best thing ever by bringing you to live here with your dad. And I know he loves you very, very much."

That brought a soft smile to Jackson. "I know, and I love him, too. He's the best!"

Lindsey smiled, knowing Jackson was growing up to be a loving, smart person. She thought for a moment. "You know what? I think maybe the reason you don't remember is because you've got a dad and a mama who love you and your sister so much."

Jackson pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes when I think I remember my other mom, I'm really remembering mama."

Lindsey smiled softly. "I think that's because she _is_ your mom. She does all the things moms are supposed to do, right?"

"Yeah! She even makes me eat broccoli." Jackson stuck his tongue out and said "blech!"

Lindsey laughed. "Sounds like you've got great parents."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! And I know they love me and I love them! And we love Greta, too!"

Greta happily babbled to her brother.

"That is awesome," Lindsey said. "And you should always remember they love you so much."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a soft smile. He smiled at Lindsey. "So we both have great moms."

"Yes, we do," Lindsey said confidently. She knew her father loved her, but her mother knew more about how to be a parent. And she knew Morgan was always Jackson's mom.

Jackson smiled at Lindsey. "I'm sorry you lost your daddy, but you still have your mom. And she loves you very much. too!"

Lindsey smiled at Jackson just knowing what to say. "Thank you. And I know your dad and mom love you very much, too."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "So we've got the best family!"

"Yes, we do."

"Baba ba baba baba ba!" Greta shouted.

Lindsey and Jackson giggled. "We're happy you're in our family, too, Greta!" Jackson said.

Greta giggled and hugged her brother. "Yeah," Lindsey said softly.

Jackson smiled as he hugged his sister. "We've got the best family, Greta!"

 **The End**


End file.
